Do I love Sam more?
by AlexandRose
Summary: *BREAKING DAWN SPOILER* 8 years after Breaking Dawn and Nessie wakes up to find out that Jacob has disappeared. She searches the world for him soon meeting a young vampire in NYC. He's so nice and handsome. Will Nessie choose Sam over Jacob? T for safety.
1. The Sam dude

I walked through the crowded streets in NYC in search of my beloved

I walked through the crowded streets in NYC in search of my beloved. All the people around stared at me as I walked by. Of course I ignored it, being used to having people stare at me. I don't look like I belong; in fact I don't belong at all. I'm Renesmee Cullen (or just Nessie) and I'm part vampire.

I ignored the immature whistling that seemed to follow me wherever I go. These people were more animal than man. My feet were heavy with weariness, as I pushed my way through the crowd. Someone (or something) tapped my shoulder. I spun around to be face to face with a black haired, pale skinned man. "Are you looking for something?" He asked me. His voice was something else; it reminded me of my Jacob.

"No, not really…only my friend." I replied nervously. How can I be nervous? I'm part vampire for god's sake! I shouldn't be nervous!

"Well, you look tired, why don't you stay at my place for the night?" He said in a friendlier tone. I thought for a moment. I mean, I might be part vampire but I still had some human weaknesses. I gasped, feeling a burning pain in my side as my old wound opened. The man watched me intently, making me feel like I was some kind of unique treasure. "Are you okay?" He said looking at my burning side.

I nodded "Yea, I'm fine." I pulled my hand away from the bleeding wound. Crap! There goes my favorite shirt! It was my mother's once upon a time. I looked from the stained fabric to my hand (It was now covered in blood). The man stepped closer to me and sniffed my hand.

"You…you're PART vampire?" He whispered.

I nodded "Yea…half vampire…my father's a vampire and my mother was a human..." Why was I telling him this? Did I already trust him? Well…considering the circumstances I guess I'll have to trust him. I held my clean hand out "I'm Renesmee Cullen…you can call me Nessie."

The man nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching into a crooked smile (Much like my father, Edward's smile.) "Call me Sam, and I'm a pure vampire" He smiled, "You didn't answer my first question yet ya know."

"Oh, yea, I guess so. Why not?" I smiled; I seriously needed a place to stay.

Sam smiled "Okay, follow me." He slipped into a dark ally and stood in front of a high wall. I ran behind him as fast as I could, still clutching my side.

Sam knocked on the wall. The wall opened up as if someone pushed it open. I stared at the gaping hole like an idiot. "Nessie?" Sam grabbed my arm in his strong freezing cold grip. He let go of my hand and jumped back hissing "What the hell was that?? I thought you were part vampire! Not shape shifter!" I felt my face turn pink and I began to feel depressed again. Jacob, my Jacob, he's a shape shifter. I tried to hold the tears in, but I've been holding them in for so long that I couldn't. So here I stand, tears pouring out of my eyes like a sprinkler in front of this random guy because he happened to comment on my unusually hot skin. Sam noticed the tears, and the slight blush. "I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"No no, it's nothing…my friend's a shape shifter that's all…"

Sam nodded with understanding "Oh." He laughed in attempt to make me feel better, strangely, it worked. "Well, I wasn't expecting such heat from a half-vampire." He grasped my hand again, luckily I was used to vampires otherwise I'd jump back from his freezing cold hands. Sam dragged me into the dark hole.

**This is not really a chapter, more like an introduction BTW**


	2. The tiny Moon

I dragged Nessie through the tunnel, ignoring the burning heat that eminated from her skin

**Sam's POV**

I dragged Nessie through the tunnel, ignoring the burning heat that emanated from her skin. She seemed to be about 17, but you can never know with a half vampire. I mean, how does it work? How can someone be half vampire? I looked at her, she had pale skin (though not as pale as mine) long bronze curly hair, and even in the dark I could make out chocolate brown eyes. When I saw her from a distance I though she must be a vampire, but never did I guess that she'd be a half vampire! When I heard her heart beat and saw the faint blush on her cheeks I thought my senses were tricking me. I took a deep breath, and her scent! So different from any other! She smelled good, floral somehow, but not in a food way. Her wonderful scent hung around her like a perfume. I brushed a hand through her bronze curls; they were so soft, so thick. I smiled at her as she looked up, hoping she could see my smile. Then, I tapped lightly on the wall in front of us and it dissolved into the ground. That never failed to amaze me; I wonder how my mother found this place. Seventy three years ago my mother showed this place to me when I was seven years old. Ten years later I was attacked by a blond haired vampire named Jasper. He thought I was dead (I wish I was) and left me there. Then the burning began. At first I thought Jasper came back and set me on fire for no apparent reason, but then I noticed that I was alone. Somehow I managed to drag myself to a hidden place. After three days I was a vampire. I tried my hardest not to destroy human life, I only fed on four mortals, and tried to feed on animals instead. Nessie and I walked into the dimly lit room. I let go of Nessie's flaming hand and flicked the light switch on. It was a nice room with three beds (Only one was in use by Moon) two large black couches, a big screen TV, and a brunette bum with long hair sitting on my only love seat watching a movie. The girl turned around as my and Nessie's scent wafted through the room. She smiled "Finally, I thought you'd never get back!" Her topaz eyes flickered to Nessie "Hello...wh-"

"I'm Renesmee Cullen; you can just call me Nessie" Nessie interrupted smiling.

"Well, I'm Moon Donna Calif, call me Moon" The girl stood up, she was wearing an NYPD sweatshirt and gray holey sweat pants.

"Well…Nessie, this is were I live…it may-"

"I love it!" Nessie smiled at me, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, if you're tired you can use the green bed or the blue one. The red one is Moons." I looked at the stain on her blue shirt "And if you need any clothes Moon will be happy to lend you some."

"Yea, no problem…hold on!" Moon disappeared under her bed for a moment and reappeared with a blue shirt identical to mine. "Here ya go!" She said handing Nessie the shirt, "Do you need a Band-Aid or anything?"

Nessie looked at her side "No thank you, it already stopped bleeding, it'll be fine." She smiled.

"Okay, the bathroom is there" Moon pointed to a door. She was the only reason we had a bathroom. I don't need it, Moon does though. Nessie nodded and walked slowly to the bathroom. Moon smiled at me and walked back to the love seat. She collapsed into it and continued to watch the movie.

"What movie is that?" I said, my curiosity taking control.

"Yours Mine and Ours, the new one." Moon smiled. She's a great friend. Yes friend, nothing more.

How is she a shape shifter? Well, she isn't, well not pure shape shifter anyway. She's half shape shifter half vampire. Don't ask me how that's possible cuz I ain't got a clue. She's inherited a vampire's looks, but she doesn't drink blood and she has most of the basic shape shifter needs. She also has a special "gift" like some vampires do. She can transform into any animal she wants to, whereas most shape shifters can only transform into one. Her main form is a calico house cat.

I sat down on the couch and watched the movie for a while.

About a half hour lather Nessie emerged from the bathroom, her hair hanging down her back straight and wet. She must've taken a shower, I didn't hear the water. I shrugged, I must be losing it. I scooted over to give her room. A low hiss escaped my lips.

"Somebody's thirsty…" Moon muttered under her breath. "When you go hunting get some more cheese curls."

"Sure, be right back." I smiled at Moon and ignoring Nessie's quizzical look I ran out of the 'house' to go hunting.

**Moon's POV**

"Bye! And don't forget my cheese curls!" I yelled after Sam. I returned my gaze to the TV, oblivious to the strange look Nessie was giving me. The movie was almost over. Duh! Of course it was almost over! All I ever get to watch is the beginning and end. Stupid moronic vampire! Ah well, that's life, take it or leave it. Mind you I'd rather take it, life's to enjoyable for me to leave it. I glanced at Nessie, why was she staring at me like that? "What is it?" I said, feeling pretty self-conscious.

"Nothing." Nessie mumbled quickly turning back to the TV.

"Really, what's wrong? Something in my teeth?" I was really getting nervous now, did I get a horrible zit by some freak chance or something?

"No, no, I'm just curious…" Nessie smiled awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Nessie took a deep breath "What are you?"

I was pretty taken aback by the question, but then again, I told Sam to get food and I look like a vampire. "I'm a vampire…well, part vampire…I'm also part shape shifter." I was shocked by Nessie's reaction, she looked strangely depressed. "What happened? Are you okay?" I whispered, getting off the loveseat and sitting down next to her. I laid my arm across her shoulders.

"Nothing…my friend's part shape shifter. I'm sorry." Nessie apologized,

"It's alright, I'm sorry. Umm…where is you're friend?"

"I don't know…" Nessie looked down.

I decided not to press her on that subject. Must be a really close friend. Like REALLY close. "So…you're part vampire?" I guessed, changing the subject.

"Yes…" Nessie looked up again, "How did you meet Sam?"

The question made me smile, of course she would ask that question, who didn't? "Get comfortable, it's a long story." I smiled.

Nessie shifted a little "Go ahead."

I sighed "Okay. My mother was a shape shifter, my father a vampire. My mother…died giving birth to me. And my father, James, took care of me for a while, realizing how my little 'gift' could help him build a coven. He soon gained two other vampires who we've won over with my babyish charm. One vampire, an orange haired female, my father took as a mate, and the other was to pretend he was the leader of our coven." I sighed. The hard part was coming. "I aged quickly. When I was about 5, well more like 13, my father decided that I was no longer useful and planned to get rid of me." Nessie stared at me, wide eyed and horrified. I shuddered, the memories, my memories, I was afraid that I'd get lost in them. Unable to return to the present, but I went on. "So...Laurent, the 'leader' of the coven, was commanded to…destroy me…" I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I glanced to the side, since when was Nessie's arms wrapped around me? She barely knew me, yet she was still trying to comfort me. I was nearly overwhelmed by her kindness and that gave me the strength to go on. "So, Laurent left me in a bloody mass on the ground in an alley way. I would've died if not for Sam." Silent tears streamed down my face. I could not go on. The memories, it felt like they were eating me alive.

Nessie rubbed my back gently whispering "It'll be alright, you're okay. Don't worry, you're fine now." I cried into her shoulder for a good ten minutes. Finally after those long ten minutes I raised my head and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay now…"

Nessie nodded "It's okay; we've all had a rough past…What was the orange haired vampire's name?"

"Victoria, why?" What was she getting to? Did she know her?

"Your father, James, he tried to kill my mother…"

Oh God! "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. It actually all happened before I was born…but my father…he sort of…killed James…and Victoria…"

"Oh…okay…" It felt kinda good to know that the star in my nightmares was gone and all, but James was my father.

"I'm sorry…" Nessie whispered.

"It's okay; he wasn't much of a father anyways…more like a 'gift' from hell." Nessie smiled at my joke. "This friend, what does he look like? We'll help you find him." She helped me, now it's time to return the favor.

"We?"

"Me and Sam." I replied hastily, "So what does he look like?" I jumped as Nessie's boiling hand touched my cheek. Nessie didn't answer. Then, the image of a dark skinned dude with short black hair floated in my mind. It felt like a strong memory, but I've never seen this dude in my life! "What was THAT??"

"Jake…" Nessie whispered.

"How the hell did you do THAT??"

"It's my 'gift'." Nessie shrugged.

"O…kay?" Just then my stomach growled. "Umm…I'll be right back." I flung myself over the back of the couch and ran to the large fridge that stood behind my bed. I snatched a chunk of cheddar cheese, and three chocolate bars. I closed the door and reached under my bed for my huge potato chip bag. I jumped back onto the couch.

"It's a wonder you're skinny." Nessie commented.

"Yea, I know." I smiled and dug in. Nessie watched me pig out and just about laughed her head off, I bet she would've if I wasn't there to hold it on. "What now?"

"You…eat…like…Paul!" Nessie fell to the floor laughing.

I fell too, still holding her head in place. "Paul?" I shrugged, must be some kind of lunatic. I shoved a handful of chips in my mouth with my free hand. I let go of Nessie's head when she showed signs of calming down after, like, twenty minutes.

After five more minutes Nessie stood up. "I'm okay…" She panted.

"Good, I don't need any murders on my hands." I held out a bag of M&Ms to Nessie when she sat down, "Want some?" I smiled politely.

"Sure." Nessie smiled and took a handful of M&Ms. I poured the rest into my mouth. Nessie chuckled and laid back on the couch to watch TV. I smiled, Yours Mine and Ours was on again. I hope Sam doesn't come back too soon.


	3. The Shiny car of doom!

**Nessie's POV**

I stretched and opened my eyes. Where was I? I flew up into a sitting position on the blue bed and looked around. I noticed the tiny brunette half-vampire sleeping on the love seat. I stood up and walked to the couch. Sam must've been hunting far away, he still wasn't back and it was ten AM. Wow, I slept in. Moon yawned and opened her beautiful bright topaz eyes, "What's the time?"

"Ten 'O five."

"Can you get my cheerios from the box under my bed?" She yawned, "And...some pickles?" She added sheepishly.

"Sure." I ducked under the red bed next to mine and dug through a large box stuffed with food. I threw a small plastic container marked 'Cheerios' towards Moon. It seemed like she would drop it but in a second she had it open and was pouring it into her mouth. When she was finished I handed her a jar of pickles. Man this girl loved those things.

"If you want some you can take." She said glancing towards me, "Just not the pickles."

"Thanks." I took a thing of cheerios and sat down on the couch to eat breakfast. I looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw the door dissolve.

"Sam's back." Moon muttered.

Sam ran up to Moon smiling slyly "You're so cute!" He cooed squeezing Moon's cheeks with one hand and wagging her head back and forth. When he finally let go Moon folded her arms and pouted. Sam laughed and messed her hair, making it look like a haystack. I giggled.

"Shut up!" Moon hissed, fixing her hair.

"Sorry, Moony, couldn't resist." Sam sat down on the arm rest of the loveseat chuckling. I looked at Moon, she was very short, four something, and her features had a child-like edge to them. She looked more like an eight year old than a seventeen year old.

"How tall are you?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Four seven…" Moon frowned, apparently hating the fact that she was very short.

"Yea and she's not getting any taller…" Sam chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Moon growled. She started to tremble like Jake did when he lost his temper. She took a deep breath and calmed down, "So…where are my cheese curls?"

"They ran out…" Sam smiled his crooked smile, "But…" He waved three tickets in Moon's face.

"The Beast! NO WAY!" Moon snatched the tickets out of Sam hand and frowned immediately, "Since when am I a child?"

"Since I found out that children under thirteen get cheaper tickets."

"Whatev." Moon shoved a ticket in my hand that said 'Circle line, Beast, adult, 2:00'

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked confused.

"You're coming with us on The Beast, my treat." Sam smiled his dazzling crooked smile.

"The Beast?"

"A REALLY fast boat!" Moon jumped up and ran to her bed, flipping through her clothes. "I HAVE to change! I can't wear this to the Beast!" She disappeared into the bathroom.

"She's really something." I laughed, something didn't really cover it.

"I know, hyper little brat." He flashed his dazzling crooked smile at me, "She's more of an eight year old than a seventeen year old.

I stared at him like an idiot, speechless.

"So umm…you're coming, right?" Sam was staring at me, forcing another blush.

"Oh, yea, sure." I smiled, "But…why do you want me to come?"

Sam smiled his dazzling crooked smile again, "Why not? We're friends now, right?" I nodded, speechless again.

Just then Moon burst out of the bathroom wearing a black jacket, a short sleeved light blue shirt that said 'too cool 4 you' on it in shining red and silver letters, and long black pants. Her long dark brown hair hung in a ponytail through the hole in her Mickey Mouse base ball cap. She noticed me staring at her and laughed "You like?"

"You look AMAZING!" I'd completely misjudged her; her personality is more like Alice's than Paul's.

"What's that?" Sam frowned, noticing a purple blemish on Moon's neck.

Moon's hand flew to her throat, "Nothing." She started towards the bathroom, apparently to cover it up with whatever makeup she had.

I ran to her and grabbed her hand, "Moon, what is that?" I whispered, unable to believe that it was a bruise. Then again, she is HALF vampire, it could be…

Sam appeared behind me and pressed his cold hand to Moon's bruised throat. "Moon…" Sam whispered when she winced, "Did Thorn do this?" He'd lost me there.

"Not on purpose…" Moon looked down. I looked from Moon to Sam, who was this 'Thorn'?

A growl rumbled in Sam's chest, "Where else did he hurt you?" He demanded sounding more like a father than a friend.

"He…he…kicked my back…" Moon whispered. I noticed her blush, so this girl had a shy side. Either that or she was embarrassed to death (no pun intended) "Look, Sam, I'm fine. Can we just…go?"

"Fine, we'll talk about this later." Sam whispered his arm around Moon's shoulder. He gave her a quick squeeze and ran to the door. I'd underestimated their relationship, more like a father and daughter then friends.

**Sam's POV**

I turned around after the door dissolved "C'mon guys!" I yelled

"Shut up!" Moon growled.

Little Moony seemed to be a little moody today, I smiled, "Shutting up."

Moon rolled her eyes and Nessie gave a little "tee hee" and then followed Moon down the walk. I grabbed Moon by the hood and dragged her to my flashy, dazzling, beautiful red sports car.

"Sam?"

"Yeah? What?"

"First of all, let go of my hood. You know I don't like to be dragged."

I let go of her hood, "What else?"

"Thank you. Second of all, how many times did you wash and wax your car today?"

I smiled. "Six."

"Six? What happened to the other five?"

I rolled my eyes, she hated my beautiful car. A lot. "Evening, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Suddenly, Nessie gave a loud shriek.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Your car! Your car is burning my eyes! It's so shiny!"

Moon giggled, and I gave her a look.

"Let's just go." I growled, annoyed now.

"You can get shotgun." Moon whispered to Nessie.

"Umm…okay…thanks?" Nessie whispered, raising one eyebrow.

I chuckled under my breath, shaking my head, and got in the car at the same time as Moon and Nessie.

**Please review. I NEED motivation...**


	4. The fiance in the thorn bush

Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

I sat in the car waiting for Nessie and Moon to come out of the stupid mall. Never take girls to the Beast when you have an amazing sports car. I shuddered, my poor car…what if there wasn't a mall nearby? My poor, poor car… Just then Moon walked out of the mall followed by Nessie. I stared at Moon, who was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt that said 'kool kat' in red letters and jean shorts.

"Finally! I thought you'd _never_ finish." I said. "And why, might I ask, did you get so many clothes?"

"Well, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "But they were on sale, and just _adorable_! I mean, look at this!" She pointed to a light blue dress.

"Crazy." I coughed. Nessie laughed and Moon glared.

"You're one to talk." She mumbled. Nessie laughed. Well, continued laughing, anyway. Now it was my turn to glare.

"Just get in the car." I grumbled. We got in the car and started driving.

"… and then …"

I groaned. Moon has been talking about the beast since we got in the car. We've been home for 44 ½ minutes, and the drive was a little over 15 minutes.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Nessie's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Jake? Where are you?! I've been lo─" she paused. "Jake? Jake?! Ugh!" she pressed END.

"Nessie? Was that Jake? Did you find him?" I asked. My voice was hopeful but inside …

She sighed. "No. he hung up."

"Oh. Well, maybe next time." Yes!

"Thanks, Sam." She said and hugged me. Now I felt guilty. A little bit. Not at all.

"Why don't you just call him back?" Moon suggested.

"MOON!" I growled. Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone?

"Yes?" Moon smiled slyly.

"I'll try…" Nessie dialed a number and hung up frowning, "His phone is off…"

I smiled inside. Widely. "Too bad, isn't it?" I said. Mock pity.

**Nessie's POV**

"So …how was the Beast?" Moon asked, probably trying to take my mind off Jake. It wasn't working. Much.

"Great, I guess." I was so worried. I had a bad feeling that Jakie─ _my_ Jakie─ was in trouble. And I couldn't do a thing to help him.

Moon was eating like a lunatic (as usual), and I remembered something. Randomly. "Who's Thorn?" I asked. Sam stared and Moon stopped eating. Well, paused was more like it.

"No one." Sam mumbled.

Moon sighed. "He's─"

"Don't!" Sam yelled.

"Why not? It's not like she doesn't have a right."

"Thorn is dangerous. Do you _really_ want to do that to her?" Sam whispered.

"She has us. And it's not like she's completely helpless, any way. Except in shopping, of course. There she's _completely_ helpless." She whispered. Then louder, "Thorn is m-"

"Shhhh."

"Why can't she tell me?" Now I was getting annoyed.

Moon glared at Sam, "He hates him. So, anyhoo, Thorn isn't _that_ dangerous. I mean, werewolves aren't _that _bad, are they?"

"Yes." Sam growled.

Now I glared at him. "My Jakie's a werewolf."

He looked shocked. Then he looked at Moon. "See? I told you they aren't so bad, but do you listen?_ Nooooo._"

I rolled my eyes. "Wait, so exactly who is Thorn?"

"A werewolf." Sam said shrugging.

"I know that!" I glared at him.

"Well…he's sort of my…" Moon blushed, "Fiancé…"

I stared. "F- f- f-"

She sighed. "C'mon! Fiancé. Fiancé."

"Wait. Fiancé? As in … engaged? That kind of fiancé?"

"There's another kind? Wow. Cool."

"Oh, shut up."

Moon stared, then looked at Sam. She smiled. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"I think she said what I think you think she said."

"What do you think." She turned to me.

"Uhhh …" what should I say? "I think what you guys think?"

Moon gasped. "She's … she's finally learning to stand up for herself!"

"Good girl." Sam said, patting me on the back.

"Uh … thanks, I think." I wasn't sure that was a compliment. I yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed." I said, and went to my … well, the bed Sam and Moon were letting me sleep in, anyway.

"But it's only 5: 30." I heard Moon whisper to Sam. I still never got how they keep forgetting that I can actually _hear_ them … even if I did grow up in a house where everyone had super-hearing.

"Good night."

"Good evening." Sam said.

"Later." Moon smiled, as if her thing was the best. I shook my head, and went to the bed to sleep.


	5. The nameless chapter

Nessie's POV

**Nessie's POV**

"Nessie. Wake up. It's time." Moon said in a sarcastic tone.

"Huh? Time? Time for what?" I said groggily. I sat up to look at her.

"Time for my dinner. And you're the main course!"

I screamed.

I heard another voice. A lovely, frantic voice. "Nessie! Nessie, wake up!"

I jumped. "Sam?"

"Shhh. It's alright. It's okay."

"Oh, Sam."

"Oh, good." Moon said as we got downstairs. "You're just in time for dinner." She smiled. "You look tasty today, Nessie." The she and Sam laughed. Was this some kind of sick joke or something? Because it wasn't funny.

"I'm … not … hungry." I said, and ran back to bed.

"What I say?" Moon whispered to Sam. I shut the door, and dialed a number. Jakie's.

"Hello?" a low husky voice answered.

I froze. "Who is this?"

"None of your business. Who a─"

I cut him off. "Where's … Jacob?" I asked. The dude just laughed and hung up. Oh, no. I pressed END, and dialed another number, one I hoped I wouldn't need to use, and pressed TALK.

"Hello?"

"Dad? I need help."

**Moon's POV**

Sam glared at me, "What?" I hissed angrily.

"You are so…you're such a…GAHH!" He shook his head and walked away.

"I'm not a gahh! And can you get some c-"

"Get it yourself." Sam growled.

"Well then." I stared in shock. Sam always got me my cheese curls. I _never_ got my own cheese curls. "Hey, Nessie! You wanna g─"

"SHUT UP!!" Sam yelled, and walked away.

"What did I ever do to you?" I called after him.

"Everything!" he yelled back.

"Whatev. Wait. Does this mean I gotta get the cheese curls myself?! Man! C'mon! Ugh! God, you people are _so _annoying!" and I left (for the first time) to get my own cheese curls. I sighed. What I won't do for food.

I paid for my cheese curls (boy, this store was _big_. It took me 15 minutes just to get my cheese curls. Not that cheese curls aren't important. Because they _so_ are.) … and pickles … and soda … and potato chips … and … other stuff. I turned to leave and bumped into someone.

"Hello." A familiar voice said. I looked up at a tall guy. Well, tall to me , anyways. I couldn't be sure if he was tall or not, my measurements are pretty off.

"Th-th-thorn?" What was Thorn doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in town and─"

"Don't give me that crap." I said. "Tell me the truth."

He hesitated, then sighed. "Alright. I, uh … well … I … missed you and …"

"You came to visit me?" I beamed.

"Um … yeah … sure … why not?"

I beamed. "Wanna come back to my house?" I asked slowly.

"Um … o-o-okay."

"Yay!" stop being so darn happy you freak. I mean, the guy hurt you for goodness sake!

"Lead the way." He said, and we started walking.

**Sam's POV**

So, things were going great. Nessie was finally calm. Lucky for me, her … "Jakie" … was still in trouble. So she needed someone to hold onto. And guess who she chose. That's right! Me! I felt like the happiest man on earth. Then Moon just _had _to come in. In who's arms, you ask? Why, Thorn's, of course.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I growled.

"Who's he?" Nessie asked, looking at the world only blond werewolf.

"Thorn." I spat. I still hate him. Moon might be annoying, but she was still under my care. And he hurt her. I would've killed him by now if Moon hadn't kept blocking him, stupid girl. That's when I noticed something. He was staring at her. And I don't mean Moon. I growled. Then Moon noticed.

"Stop it." She whispered to him. He didn't stop looking, he just smiled. Nessie looked away, seeming embarrassed.

"I have to call someone." She said slowly, and went upstairs.

"She sure uses her phone a lot." Moon said, spacey.

"Shut up." I said. She is _so_ oblivious sometimes.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" the crazy, hateful, horrible, freak─ namely, Thorn─ asked.

"Upstairs and to the left." Moon answered.

"Thanks." He said, and went upstairs. I had a _bad_ feeling about this. The feeling that … that Nessie was in trouble. And she didn't have a clue.


	6. The doctor Dun dun duuuun

Nessie's POV

**Nessie's POV**

I dialed Jakie's number (again) and pressed TALK. It rang 3 times.

"Hello?" a whispering voice answered.

"Jakie?"

"Nessie? Why did you call me?"

"Well, maybe because you've been missing for 2 weeks! I've been worried sick! Where are you?!"

"Nessie, I can't talk. If they find out about you, you'll be just as bad off as I am."

"What do you mean, as bad off as you?"

Then, I heard another voice. "Hey! Who're you talking to?"

"Uh, no one." Jakie answered, and hung up the phone. I froze. OK. So Jakie was in trouble. Not a problem. I'll just find out where he is, and rescue him. How? I don't know. Maybe─ I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened, and in walked Thorn.

"Hello, there." He said, smiling.

"Hi, Thorn." I fought back tears.

"Um … this might sound a little … crazy … but … I was wondering … will you … marry me?" He looked … weird. Kind of like Paul. Except, Paul had dark hair, but …

"Excuse me?" I imagined that … right?

He sighed. "You heard me. Well?"

I stared. "Sorry, but I'm kinda with somebody, already." I said slowly.

He looked shocked. As if he thought I'd actually say "yes". "Did you just … turn me down?" He stared into my eyes with a crazy look in his. "_Me_?"

Wow. Scary. "And your engaged to Moon." I pointed out.

"Heh. Like I care. She's nothing, merely a pawn. But still, nobody turns me down." He was still staring into my eyes, still creeping me out.

I backed away. "I … gotta go." I turned to leave, and some thing soft, but still hurtful, hit the back of my neck. I fell to the ground with a loud shriek.

"Nobody turns me down." He repeated in my ear. "Nobody."

**Moon's POV**

Me and Sam jumped when we heard a loud shriek.

"Nessie!" Sam yelled. We ran upstairs and heard another shriek, louder and more pain-stricken than the first, coming from Nessie's room. We turned the knob, but it was locked. Sam backed up, ready to charge.

"What are you doing?" I asked. This was _so_ not the time for games. But he didn't answer. He just charged forward, and broke the door down.

"Nessie!" He yelled again. I walked in to see Nessie in a heap on the floor, cut, bruised and bleeding, Thorn nowhere in sight. I was horrified.

_It can't be._ I thought. But I knew, since he'd done much worse stuff to me in the past, it definitely could be.

"I told you!" Sam screamed at me. "I told you he was horrible! You should've listened!" He was sitting on the floor with Nessie in his arms. He turned his head back to her. "C'mon, Nessie, wake up." He said over and over. I was frozen in place. This was all _my_ fault? Not that unusual, but … I heard a moan. Wasn't me. Wasn't Sam. Must be Nessie.

"Sam?" she said, groaning.

"Nessie? Are you OK?"

She groaned. "I-I _think_ so." Sam tried to help her up. "Ow!"

He stopped. "Sorry! Sorry!" He said, apologetic.

"It's OK." She smiled. "I'm fine." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right. I could see the pain in her eyes. The eyes tell it all.

"Ohhh," she moaned, "I think I broke stuff."

I found my voice, but I couldn't manage more than a whisper. "I'm sorry." I really was. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I─"

"It's OK, Moon." Nessie said. Why did it sound like she was trying to calm _me_, I mean, _she's_ the one who got beat up, not me. Well, not recently, anyways. "I'm fine." I still wasn't convinced. Neither was Sam, apparently, and, true or not, what he said next really hurt me.

"Don't apologize to _her_, Nessie. She doesn't deserve it."

"But, Sam─"

"C'mon," he interrupted her, "let's get you to the hospital."

"That wouldn't do much help, considering her burning temperature. Just call one."

"Ummm …" Nessie said, "my grandfathers a doctor."

Me and Sam looked at each other. "Great." We said at the same time.

"What's the number?" Sam asked.

"Just pass me my phone." She dialed a number, pressed TALK, put it to her ear and waited. "Rose?" her voice was weak. "I'm fine. Is grandpa there? Thanks … grandpa? Hi, I─" she paused. "Allie, give the phone back to grandpa … because … it's important … thank you …" she winced in pain. Sam gestured for the phone. Nessie hesitantly handed it to him.

"Hi, Dr …" he looked at Nessie.

"Cullen." She mouthed. Duh.

"Cullen …oh, she's right here, but she can't exactly talk right now … how is she? Well, she's─"

I took the phone from him. "Hi, Dr. Cullen. My name is Moon. Just calling to tell you that Nessie needs a doctor's assistance and … New York … uh, 2498 Forest Ave … I think … OK, bye." I pressed END. "He's on his way." I felt so proud of myself. Don't ask why, I just did.


	7. The really bored boring dude

**Bella's POV**

I followed Edward and Carlisle into the house. "Nessie?" I called.

"Upstairs." A male voice answered. I frowned, why was there a guy there?

We went upstairs. "In here." Edward said, pointing to a room.

"Nessie!" I called, running over to her. I sat down on my knees next to her. She was a wreck. Cuts, bruises, broken bones. The whole deal.

"Mom, I'm fine." Nessie groaned. "Really. Don't worry."

I looked at Carlisle, who was examining her. "She'll be fine, once we get a cast and sling on her." He looked at me. "She heals quickly, remember?"

I nodded slowly, holding back… well, what _would _have been tears. If it was possible.

Edward groaned. I looked at him, then at the boy in the room. "Hey, watch it." I said, noticing the anxiety and─ this one was _really_ clear─ love in his eyes. "She's only eight."

His eyes opened wide, then he closed them, shaking his head, and said, in a voice too low for anyone _without_ super hearing to hear, "I'm in love with an eight-year-old?"

Nessie jumped up. "You're in _love_ with me?! Ow!"

"Nessie, you have to stay down." Carlisle said, and she lied back down.

"Really, Sam?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward. His name was Sam. Of course.

Sam sighed. "I… I think so." He whispered.

I got up, and walked to the door, Edward hovering over me. "He didn't know." He whispered, rubbing my arms. "Don't do anything rash."

"I'm not making any promises." I whispered back.

"Don't put any pressure on it." Carlisle said

"Mm-hm. OK." Nessie answered. Carlisle and Sam helped her up. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. Edward did, too. Sam walked over, and I stopped him.

"Don't even think about it. She's eight and taken."

"Taken? How can she be ta… oh… 'Jakie'…" he looked down. "Imprinting." He whispered. He turned around and left. A short girl walked in with a bitten pickle in her hand. "Hey, guys. What's goin' on? You must be Nessie's family. How's it hangin'?"

We stared. "Fine. You?" I said after two seconds.

"I'm eating a pickle. What else can I be but great?" She smiled.

"Oh. Good, that's… that's good." Mine, Edward's and Carlisle's noses all wrinkled a little. I wondered how people liked that. I mean, even when I was human I hated it.

**Nessie's POV**

I took out my phone and dialed Jakie's number.

"Hello?" a bored voice who was obviously not Jakie answered.

"Who is this?" I asked cautiously.

"Marcus."

"Well… Marcus… is Jake there?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Well… can I talk to him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Aro doesn't allow prisoners to use these strange equipments." He said, still

sounding bored.

"It's a phone, stupid."

"Does it seem like I care?"

"Not really." It didn't seem like this guy cared about anything.

"OK, then. Goodbye."

"Wait!" But he already hung up. I pressed END. "Shoot." I dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Paul?"

"Yeah. Nessie?"

"Yeah. Is Uncle Sam there?"

"Uh, yeah, hold on a sec. Sam! It's Nessie!"

"Hello?" another voice answered.

"Hey, Uncle Sam. It's me."

"What is it?"

"I know who has Jakie."

"Who has who?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"I'm confused."

"Me, too."

"Who's Jakie?"

"Oh. Jake."

"You know who has Jake?" The surprise in Uncle Sam's voice was really insulting.

"Well, I don't actually know who the guy _is_, but I know his name."

There was silence.

"Well?" Uncle Sam urged.

"Well… what?"

"The name?"

"And just _why_ should I tell _you_?"

He sighed. "Nessie…"

"Goodbye." I hung up.


	8. The creepy vampire dude likes Moon oooh!

**Sam's POV**

"Faster!" Nessie said. She had been saying that since we left the house three hours ago. First was the drive to the airport, and then was the airplane, and now the finishing drive.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I said. "If I go any faster, the car will break! _You_ try getting there then."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm so worried…what if they hurt him?"

I sighed. "I'm sure Jake's be fine. I mean, if they didn't hurt him already, why would they do it now?"

"There!" she called, pointing to a castle. I parked, and we got out.

"Nessie," Moon said. I forgot she was there. "When we get there, don't do any thing rash. Just be careful."

She nodded. We went into the castle and through a bunch of corridors, until we came to a big double doored room.

We saw a bunch of vampires─ they had very chalky complexions─ and a big dark skinned dude, probably Jake, sitting on the floor.

They all stared at us. "Nessie?" 'Jake' said.

"Jakie!" She ran over to him. "Jakie, are you OK?"

"What are you doing here?" He stared at her, afraid. But…of what?

"Yes," a small, female vampire said, "what _are_ you doing here?" Two dudes grabbed Nessie by the arms and brought her over to another dude, who was probably the leader.

"Leave her alone!" Jake yelled, standing up.

"Let her go!" I yelled. The leader held up his hand, and the two dudes holding Nessie let go and went to stand on his flanks.

"Who are you?" She said.

"My name is Aro." He said. "And you?"

"N-nessie." She sighed. "What do you want with Jake?"

Aro laughed a little. "Simple. G─"

Suddenly, there was a disgusting smell. The smell of wolves. All the vampires' noses─ including mine─ wrinkled in disgust. The door burst open and a bunch of wolves, one in human form, came in, growling.

Jake looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

"We're getting you out of here, Jake." The one in human form said through gritted teeth. He looked at Nessie. "Your mom's real worried."

Nessie looked away. "Well, Uncle Sam, no one would listen, so I had to come myself."

Herself? I coughed.

"With Sam and Moon."

Aro gave another little laugh.

'Uncle Sam'─ let's call him Sam─ looked at him.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come."

"What do you want?"

"I told you already. A few years ago. Guard dogs."

The wolves growled and Sam hushed them. "I never thought you'd stoop to kidnapping. That's a little low, isn't it? I thought you were more…mature than that. Care to prove me right or wrong? I mean…it's just so shallow. Who would've thought? And _you're_ supposed to be the ones keeping peace. What will the other vampires think? They'll probably break the rules, same as you."

"And just _how_ are we breaking the rules?" A bored sounding vampire said. He _really _didn't sound like he cared.

I noticed a big vampire staring at Moon, smiling.

"Watch it." I growled. I would punch him if there weren't so many on the opposite side.

Everyone looked at me, then followed my glare and looked away.

"I have an idea." He said, still staring at Moon.

Everyone looked at him again.

"Felix." Aro said.

"We'll make a trade. The wolf for the girl."

"Deal." Sam said right away.

"Are you crazy? No deal!" I would've glared, but I wasn't gonna take my eyes off Felix.

"I'm already engaged." Moon said, looking away.

"Felix." Aro said.

He sighed.

"Sorry about that, but it seems Felix got a little crush." Aro turned to him, then back to us.

**Moon's POV**

I stared at the creepy vampire dude, "A crush?!?"

Felix nodded. "You're cute."

I blushed, "Umm…thanks…I…think you're cute too…" Sam growled…both Sams. Why was Nessie's Sam growling? Did he like me, too? Ooh. Naughty werewolf.

"But Emily!" I heard a low whisper. That was…Jake? I think…

"I know!" 'Uncle Sam' whispered back. "The growl was automatic. I didn't mean to, it was…automatic…"

"You said automatic twice."

"I know!"

Felix continued staring at me. Why wouldn't he look away. Damn, he's annoying. Stupid, creepy, vampire dude. You know what's weird? I think I like him. Creepy, eh? Thorn? Who knows? Boy, I'm…awesome…yeah…I'm awesome…anyhoos…

Aro looked at Nessie. "You seem familiar." He touched her hand and his face filled with remembrance. "Ah, yes. Bella and Edward's little girl. My, how you've grown. Where are your parents?"

"N-not h-here…" Nessie answered.

"Hmm…interesting…I wonder…"

"W-what?"

He smiled. "You'll see."


End file.
